lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a licensed theme introduced in 1999. The theme is based on material from the Star Wars franchise of films, cartoon series, comic books, video games, and other media. The theme covers all six films, along with The Clone Wars movie and TV series. Also, some Expanded Universe sets have been released, with at three The Old Republic sets to released in the second wave of 2012 and the first wave of 2013. The Star Wars license is scheduled to expire in 2022. Background The Galactic Republic was a peaceful government that lasted for more than twenty-five thousand years. Then, in Episode I, the Trade Federation (later known as the Separatists), a trading group, has been convinced by the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who was actually Senator Palpatine, to attack the world of Naboo using their Droid Army. They attacked, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were called in from Coruscant, and they freed Queen Amidala and her advisors and pilots from the droids and fled to Coruscant, but had to stop at Tatooine for repairs after they broke through the Droid Navy blockade at Naboo. Later, they met Anakin Skywalker, a Force-sensitive slave on the world. After going to his house and meeting his mother, Qui-Gon Jinn realized the potential that Anakin had in himself and believed that he was the chosen one. Later on Anakin entered a podrace and won first place and enough money for the others to repair the queen's ship. Then Anakin left Tatooine to grow up and become a Jedi Master. The queen had asked the new Supreme Chancellor (Palpatine) for help on the invasion of her planet, but she didn't get that much help from that. So the only choice she was left with was asking the Gungan army for help. This was now the Battle of Naboo. It was the Gungan Army, and the Naboo Army against the Trade Federation. Anakin had stumbled into a Naboo Starfighter and had flew off into space to destroy the Droid Control Ship, while the others had been fighting off droids. They all then stumbled into Darth Maul, so the plan was Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fight him off while the others deal with the droids. In the battle in space, Anakin destroyed the ship and saved the Gungans from certain defeat, and possibly death. Amidala and her troops succeded in their part. So did Obi-Wan, but in order to have this happen Qui-Gon got killed by Darth Maul, which lead to the anger and sorrow that built up in himself, so he instantly flipped, grabbing his master's lightsaber, and cut Darth Maul in half. There was then celebration on Naboo. Later in Episode II, the Trade Federation called in two assassins, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and Clawdite assassin Zam Wesell, to assassinate the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. After the attempt was quelled by her bodyguards, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi was sent to Kamino to track Jango Fett. While he was there, he discovered that a clone army was being created at the request of the now dead Jedi, Master Sifo-Dyas. Anakin was ordered to stay and guard Padme on Naboo. Obi Wan found out that the Separatist Alliance was building a droid army, so he tried to inform the Jedi Council, and then was captured, but Anakin and Padme were on Tatooine because Anakin was searching for his mother, and they picked up the message. Then, the two went to Geonosis but were also captured, but a strike team of Jedi came to rescue them. After a short skirmish, Master Yoda came with the Clone Army to rescue the Jedi.Then Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to capture Count Dooku. Count Dooku escaped after cutting off Anakin's hand. The Clone Wars had begun. In Episode III, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Republic fought against a large Separatist Navy fleet in orbit of Coruscant. They boarded cyborg General Grievous's flagship,the Invisible Hand and dueled Count Dooku, and freed Chancellor Palpatine from him, who was being held prisoner. Palpatine wanted Anakin Skywalker be his personal representative of the Jedi Council. The Jedi approved, but did not grant him the title "Jedi Master". Anakin became angry at the Jedi Order for not letting him become a Master, and got even angrier that Palpatine, who was Anakin's friend, was untrusted by the Order and they wanted Anakin to spy on him. Anakin refused, and later Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion was sent to Utapau, a world where Grievous was spotted, and Anakin had to stay on Coruscant. Later, Yoda went to Kashyyyk in the Outer Rim to defend it from the invading Separatist forces, and then Palpatine gave the Clone troopers across the galaxy Order 66, contingency order that branded Jedi traitors to the Republic. Clones across the Galaxy turned on their Generals and killed them, and only a few survived. Anakin became a Sith named Darth Vader, and went to the volcanic world of Mustafar where he received the order to "Take care of the Seperatists". Then Padmé arrived and told him what Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan, who was secretly aboard, looked at what happened,and Vader force-chokes Padmé. The 2 battle, and Vader lost, got his legs cut off, then fell near a lava river, but was rescued by Palpatine and a squad of Shock troopers. Padmé is taken to a hospital, where Luke and Leia are born. Padmé dies,having lost the will to live, Yoda exiles himself to Dagobah, Bail Organa adopts Leia, and Luke is brought to his Uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru on Tatooine. In Episode IV, Princess Leia, who was a member of the Rebel Alliance and her ship, the Tantive IV, was being pursued by Vader's flagship, the ISD Devastator. She was captured after Stormtroopers, Imperial soldiers, boarded the ship and killed everyone onboard. She put a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Death Star plans in R2-D2, an astromech droid. Him, along with a protocol droid named C-3PO, went to Tatooine in an escape pod. The two wandered in the desert but were captured by Jawa creatures, and the Empire sent troops to find them. Luke Skywalker was a teen living on the desert world of Tatooine, was Force-sensitive and wanted to go to the Imperial Academy, but his Aunt and Uncle didn't let him for another year. Later, his Uncle purchased two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, an Astromech and a Protocol droid, to work around the farm. When R2-D2 went missing one day, so Luke and C-3PO went after him. They found him but were attacked by Tusken Raiders, and were rescued by Obi-Wan, who called himself Ben Kenobi. Luke found out that Kenobi was a Jedi, and Kenobi told him he was Force-sensitive, and he should train to become a Jedi. The four stumbled upon a destroyed Jawa sand crawler who were the ones that sold Artoo and Threepio to Luke. He went back to the farm and saw that everything was destroyed. He left with Ben to the world of Alderaan with Han Solo and Chewbacca and the droids, but they saw that the world was destroyed by the space station Death Star. They were captured by it, and rescued Leia from the prison while Ben turned off the Tractor Beam, and was killed. The others escaped to the Rebel base, and after an attack on the Death Star, it was destroyed. Later in Episode V, Luke joined the Rebellion and was patrolling around Echo Base on the frozen ice world of Hoth. The Empire was searching for the Rebel base and sent an Imperial probe droid to Hoth, and Luke was thought it was a meteor crash. He was attacked by a Wampa ice creature, but later escaped from it and was rescued by Han Solo, who stayed around the base longer then he bargained for. Later, the Empire attacked with Snowtroopers and massive All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT ) walkers, led by General Veers. Luke lead a squad of snowspeeders to take out the walkers, but failed and the base was lost. The surviving Rebel troops evacuated. Han, Leia, Threepio and Chewbacca were followed by a squad of Star Destroyers, and fled into an asteroid field hoping they would give up the chase. They landed inside and asteroid, but realized it was a space slug, and quickly left. They then headed to Cloud City, where Han's friend Lando Calrissian was located. Later, Han was betrayed by Calrissian, captured, and Luke left his training on Dagobah, a swamp world that was residence to master Yoda, and went to Cloud City. Han was taken by Jango Fett's son, Boba Fett, to the crime lord Jabba the Hutt and was frozen in carbonite. Leia, Luke, Chewie, R2, Threepio, and Lando escaped. In Episode VI, Leia tried to rescue Han from Jabba's palace on Tatooine but was captured. Luke came to try to rescue Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Threepio, and R2, but was taken prisoner. He then was forced into a pit with a horrible rancor monster, but managed to kill the beast. Luke was to be thrown into the mouth of the Sarlacc, but managed to get to Jabba's sail barge, destroy it, and escaped with Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, and the two droids. They made it to the Rebel fleet, where the space attack on the Death Star II battle station over the forest moon of Endor was being planned. Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, and the droids were to go down to the planet surface with a group of Rebel Commandos and destroy the shield generator bunker on the planet surface. They left to the world and made it past the blockade, and landed. They went to the bunker, but had to fight Scout troopers on speeder bikes and Leia was lost and captured by Ewoks. Then, the strike team waited near the bunker while the droids, Luke, Han, and Chewie searched for Leia, but were captured by Ewoks, but freed and were made part of the tribe. They then attacked the bunker, and the fleet attacked the Death Star, and Luke told Leia that she was his sister and Vader was their father, and left to Vader to turn him to the light side. The bunker was destroyed after a battle, and Luke managed to turn Vader to the light side but Vader died while killing the Emperor on the Death Star. Meanwhile, the Death Star II was destroyed. The Rebel Alliance, Ewoks, and other planets (like Tatooine, Coruscant, and Naboo) celebrated the fall of the Empire. Luke saw the spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin during the celebration. After watching them, he turned back to enjoy the festivities. Notes *At its start in 1999, Star Wars was one of the first officially licensed LEGO themes released. *The Theme did not use pupils like most other themes until 2010. Category:Themes